Should Be Loved
by RchHghr
Summary: Third Installment to One Whole Week and Fool Me Twice Shame On Me. Sometimes you just have to forget those who don't want you and focus on those who do, even if there is a long road to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone. Oh what a summers it been here in Connecticut. Not only do we feel a earthquake, but we get a hurricane. Oh Irene, you tried to knock us down but we get right back on our feet. The flooding is gone and the basement is dry and Autumn is right around the corner.

You better go back out to sea Katia! The east coast doesn't want you.

Sorry about that. This is the third installment to One Whole Week and Fool Me Twice Shame on You. It's called Should Be Loved; like the Blue October song. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.

There was a note on her desk. It was rolled up and tied with string. She didn't know who it was from, and when she unrolled it she was still confused. The only words on the parchment were:

_Don't Go Tonight_

She didn't know who would write her something like that, or if anything was wrong. And if it was wrong, where was it wrong and who was it wrong with?

She knew there was a secret Order meeting tomorrow night and if something was wrong with that she would've been notified by someone in person, because a piece of parchment could fall into anybodies hands, even with an encrypted message.

In this case it was her hands, regardless of whether it was for her or for somebody else.

But then again she couldn't remember what was tonight? She wracked her brain for any plans, anyone she was supposed to meet up with, anything, but couldn't come back with anything special. She didn't forget anyone's birthday. It was a typical weekday with the same ol same.

"Nymphadora!"

Startled by her mentor Mad Eye Moody she sat up straight and stuffed the note into her robes. "What's going on?" she questioned. She looked at the work on her desk pretending she found even just an ounce of interest in it. Even an ounce wasn't working for her.

"What had steam coming out of your ears?" he questioned her taking to the side of her desk so no one could read anything into their conversation that was clearly no one's business.

"It's a love letter," she lied, "what's going on?" she tried to throw the attention off herself but he always saw through to everything she said and did.

"You're a petty liar."

She decided to mess with him, get a kick out of his reactions and said, "no, I told you I was having a good day this morning when I'm actually not."

"Nymphadora!" he barked and startled a few people and scattered papers from one.

The poor, new girl scrambled to gather up the papers and get out there as quickly as possible.

"You startled poor Popper Swelling now, that's what you've done. Now what is the reason you are here? Not that I mind, I'm out of my mind with this paperwork, but I guess that's what you get for a job well done. But right now I can't even see the clock."

Which was true, everything just seemed to look blurry.

"You were gone from your desk for a good fifteen minutes."

She cursed herself for not going unnoticed, but at that point she did not care. Her legs were falling asleep and she had a cramp in her butt.

She shrugged, "it's called a bathroom break. I am entitled and if you make a comment I will walk away right now."

He kept intact and remained calm when talking to her, though sometimes she knew he wanted to ring her neck.

"If I was to confine this in you then you will surely throw it way out of portion. And out of proportions is what I don't need right now. What is on the parchment could mean anything, and not even be for me."

"Show me."

She pulled it out and handed it to him and he took a look.

"Where are you going?"

"No where." She whispered taking it back, "that's the problem. But let's not worry about that. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Volunteer to be watch for the Hogswart student's first trip."

"You're the second one on me for that. I've already done that in the late summer. I'm already going, but say, why do you want me to go?"

"You look like a student."

"Geez, thanks." She smirked slyly. She knew he meant nothing by it.

"You shouldn't be alone tonight," he switched gears, "this was placed on your desk as a threat by someone even as close as your department."

They both looked around. No one was out of the ordinary, no one was nervous or suspicious. Everything was the same. It still felt safe so she said, thinking it better than worrying herself, "so you'll go on a date with me?"

"No." No thought when into his answer at all.

"Well," she scoffed toying with her wand making the papers into neat piles. "You want me to be alone, fine, geez thanks!"

"Use your head!" He always had a way of yelling at her that made it seem like it was work related and her weaknesses being threaded.

But that's how she wanted people to believe it- only this time it made her feel like she was the incompetent and weak Auror so she just kept it up that way, and feeling rejected she kept that covered up and kept being sarcastic. She just said, "I'll just ask Kingsley."

He sighed, frustrated, his bizarre eye shooting off in a million directions. "Don't be foolish, you think I would let you walk into any dangerous situation? I'll wait for you after your shift."

"Thanks. You'll stay with me, but never a date-"

"You've only just began to smile again. Just keep that attitude, nothing more," and he walked away clanking as he went. Nobody ever questioned him, he was considered very intelligent and civil, and he barked orders and insults to injury to those who didn't live up to their potential. He was king to some kind of world where he believed some were stronger than they actually were.

Her.

She looked down at the parchment and if the paper could talk it would say, "I'm not going to write myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moody kept his word so she stayed in good company until a late hour. Now they stood at the entrance to Grimmauld Place.

"Don't you want to walk me in? I can entertain." She smirked and chuckled when he remained neutral. He never flirted. She didn't expect it, but wanted to be surprised.

"I'll walk you in and then I'm leaving."

"You're no fun."

The pair walked in and saw the glow reflection of the fireplace from the Community room. They both gave each other a confused look, one that meant for either to not speak a word. Both had their wands out. They both took to the edging of the doorway and looked in to see Remus Lupin sitting by the fireplace tending wounds.

Tonk's heart broke into a million pieces. The tape that held them together just tore.

Moody gave her a motion to not utter a word- she wasn't going to.

"Alastor?" Remus questioned looking back as he made his way clonking into the room.

"Remus, good man, you never said you were returning tonight?" It was said so casual that she couldn't believe it.

Her heart and all it's million pieces just smashed into a million more. She released she had no heart left. What was the point in having one when someone can just destroy it?

And it hurt even more when she realized that Moody knew that he was coming back all along. It took nearly three months to get her life back intact and learn to live with herself and now he was here, even with a short duration.

"Dumbledore thought it best for me." He said.

Before she could stop herself she stepped in site. "Last night was the full moon."

Both their eyes went to her. She felt numb like none of it made sense. She couldn't push any emotion forward so she felt no exaggerated need to not talk, to not figure out what was going on.

"Mad Eye at least we know now who wrote the-"

"Nymphadora quiet!" Moody barked, and turned his wand on Remus, the man who had stopped wrapping his ankle to look straight at him. No threat, no challenge on his part, the man awaited something from his "challenger."

"Where does one sustain the wolf bane potion?"

"Severus Snape," he answered without any hesitation.

Tonks knew it was him all along because she knew the scar that bared down on his left brow was unreplicable. She tried to imitate it for him once but it was just impossible.

But it was better to be safe than sorry.

Moody was one to never let his guard down, but in this case everyone knew everyone so he lowered his wand.

"What were you sure of Nymphadora?" Remus questioned no hint of anything in his voice, nothing that would give away any emotional value as to anything- especially anything to set her off.

It stabbed at her numbness, little knives that slowly punctured. She couldn't let it happen on the outside but on the inside.

"The note that- it doesn't matter anymore. You were right," she said surprised that whatever she wanted to feel, whatever she wanted her voice to sound like was all going accordingly.

She added, amidst a cursed, heft breath cursing herself because one second she felt strong and just thinking it threw her off completely. She said, "I don't belong here tonight."

Feet feeling like lead, and something from Moody's mouth and she walked into a clear wall smacking her nose. Her throat suddenly tasting blood and boogers.

"Bloody hell!" It felt like a dam because all hell broke loose inside of her as an overwhelming amount of emotion broke, but the tears in her eyes were expressed by the pain, and the pain alone.

For now.

"It's not broken, join us for a moment."

She knew her nose wasn't broken, but she felt and tasted metallic and snot. She unwound her scarf, a purple and black ruffled one and pinched her nose taking on a stance that could be fight or flight. She wasn't exactly joining in. She knew she was ticking off Moody, but it was tough enough being in the same room as someone who ruined two summers.

She tried to sniff, to clear her nose but couldn't really until she wiped everything on her scarf. It didn't matter to her what they thought of her because of that.

Remus connected no emotion and she felt really bad inside, like a crushing because she could feel the ache from when she received his final letter. She had to say what she needed to say and leave before all hell completely broke loose. She sucked in a breath. "I received a note at work today." She pulled it out of her pocket and went over to him and Moody and with a shaky hand she handed it to Remus.

He took it with no eyes to her and unrolled it. He scanned the writing quickly and then looked at her. "Where were you going?"

She found being close to him she couldn't formulate words, just a constriction on her throat that made shameful pulls that yearned for him back in her life.

She just shook her head and didn't accept the parchment back when he held it out to her.

Moody took it instead. "There is no diligent move against her, but times past she was postered under scornful eyes."

"I'm used to it by now, and am not bothered by it. If someone wants to try something else I'm going to find them personally and deal with them." She closed her mouth before a sob could escape, something that could give her away, something that would show Moody a hint at a percussion of two summers times.

"As long as everything is okay." No emotions entered his voice, just one glad that another was okay.

She couldn't bear it anymore so she had to cut it and leave. She was going to do something that would or wouldnt break her heart, but it was a short lived moment and an only taken opportunity not to lose.

"Remus."

"Hm?" he asked eyes on her. She kneeled down and took his face gingerly in her hands and kissed his cheek; a tender kiss. It was one poured full of emotions. She let go, eyes only reaching the floor she sniffed once, sheded no tears and left, not even saying goodbye to her mentor.

Outside, only when she was firmly away did tears finally fall and blur her vision. She sobbed into the cold night, dirty scarf left behind on the ground somewhere. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and just cried and wondered why he couldn't love her. Why didn't he care? Why couldn't he show any emotions, just anything? Instead he was distant and informal as if they've only met for the first time, or were just aquantences of the work place.

It wasn't fair. She gave her heart and soul to him and he returned it as if it wasn't anything special to him.

She wasn't watching where she was going with blurry eyes and suddenly she was hit with a heavy force and the next thing she knew she was flying through the air and landed hard in the gutter on her back, her head hitting the gutter. The world went black for a moment.

Her vision blurred to return back to normal, but she quickly shut her eyes to the shrieks of people, car horns- everything! She heard them gather around her and knew that these Muggles couldn't know about her, wouldn't understand.

She felt pain, everything throbbing, just hurt. She had to get away, to melt away somewhere no one knew she'd be.

With the help of a stoic smelling stranger she sat up. When she tried to stand he wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Random haired girl something can be broken. You just walked in front of a car," his drugged out whimsical was almost singsong.

She hauled back and decked him in the face and stood. With everyone trying to make her sit back down, and that an ambulance was coming she limped away into an alley completely out of sight. She apparated to the one place she knew nobody would find her. She went up the stairs and into the bedroom and curled up on the bed not moving the covers; nothing. She let the darkness, whatever kind it was take her over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tonks woke up feeling like she got hit by a car; because she did. She had never been before, always had been careful in chase, and never lingered long enough to see it happen to someone else.

But it hurt, real bad. She had to find something if she was going to make it through a day where hopefully nothing would go wrong.

Somehow she pulled herself out of bed, hunched back and all and went downstairs into the cupboards where everything was, luckily labeled and she found what she needed. She took it and then was able to look at herself in a looking glass. She didn't feel any pain at all, but her body was covered in injuries. Dark bruises on her stomach, legs and back like a spilled bottle of ink.

The worst was the back of her head where a goose-sized bump showed underneath her should length hair lavender hair. It didn't cover it so well so she made it an orange rustic color, long and very thick. It did the trick and didn't look so bad if she didn't say so herself.

Plus, with her robes and everything on no one could tell any difference; well until the potion wore off anyways.

It was just like a normal day. The people filed in like machines getting to their destinations. At least, she could say it was normal for a change and no one was running around like a chicken without a head.

She saw Kingsley and caught up to him, keeping up the fast pace and even though she was so small compared to him.

"Morning Sunshine," she greeted brightly feeling the sunshine of the morning which actually made her feel a tiny bit better. As for her yesterday drama, most of it stayed in yesterday; for now anyways. The day was very young and from experience alone it could only get longer.

"You ready for your little trip?" he questioned bemusing.

"A day out of this place, I can hardly wait. Plus I get to visit old stomping grounds, maybe return that book-"she caught herself, said, "That you never returned."

"What book?" he questioned in total denial.

She gave him a knowing look. "Uh, huh, sure."

"Stay out of trouble," he said when they were at a parting.

"Think I'mma turn a ninny and turn my old teachers into a stone pebble?"

"Anything is possible," his voice echoed to her.

"I second that," Hestia said in passing and Tonks suddenly felt that everyone knew something that she didn't.

She went on duty with all the people who also signed up, that she didn't know, but also who she did not want to know. It wasn't that she didn't like them, just that some people did not like her. She wasn't close to any of them so after strategy she took the high road out of town to the castle where she was greeted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning sir," she greeted.

"I see that you will be in town today. There are just a few things I would like to discuss with you before anything. Walk with me."

"Sure." She joined the man on a stroll around the grounds.

When all was said, even a stroll down memory lane she found herself going down to the dungeons. Just walking down there send a cold chill through her and bad memories; just bad memories as a whole. She didn't know if he had class or not, just that if she walked in on a class she'd never hear the end of it.

Luckily when she opened the door it was just him, Severus Snape at his desk grading papers. She walked in and took a seat in the back row.

When he looked up she smirked. "Doesn't this bring back memories?" She took the stroll to his desk. "Wotcher Severus."

"Greetings Nymphadora," he greeted her then returned to his grading. She saw the red and déjà vu swept over her nearly knocking her down.

He acted like she wasn't even there, like he could just brush her off. She felt like she was put-off, like she didn't feel any pride for herself.

"Say something to me!" she demanded stopping his quill from making a mark; even though she could clearly see that the answer was wrong.

She knew her hands were cold because his were just as cold.

He looked into her eyes and said full front, "what is there to say? You can remove your cold hand now."

She shoved away from him. "I don't care what you say to me as long as you don't act like I'm not here."

"You sure set a double-standard," he said and set the quill down.

She took a deep breath. She remembered it clearly, even though she didn't want to.

"I don't know what you want me to say about that, okay! It's over with; that time period. I just want to forget about it, okay!"

"Then why are you here?" he questioned.

She bit the inside of her cheek. It was like that, it was always like that and it made her question why she even tried.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. She toyed with a stone on his desk. It, to her just seemed to be an ordinary rock but knowing him it could be anything.

"You never make an exact decision, instead having to keep people guessing."

"Im sorry," she sneered in his face like it would do any good," I'm sorry okay. It was my fault, my mistake, my-"

The door opened and in walked Minerva McGonagall and even though it went unnoticed both changed demeanors quickly.

"So the list of eligible students is shorter this year than previous?" she questioned him.

"Nymphadora dear aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmade already?" the older woman questioned and she was all too ready to be out of her presence. Even at a function of being equal she still felt partially small.

"Not for another half hour, just thought I'd catch up with my favorite Professor." She lied. She lied so much.

"Alright. I have to get on so I will see you later."

"I better get along as well. I want to see someone else before I head out there. See you out there Severus." She followed McGonagall out and that ended that as she took an opposite direction. She thought of her cousin, but didn't want to push anything so she left and went back to town.

The students were about and everything was okay. The only thing that was of minimal concern was scrabbles amongst some students. She didn't see her cousin and wondered where he was and if he wasn't there why didn't he come?

A while in she saw Severus Snape.

"Draco Malfoy here?" she questioned.

"No, he didn't disembark."

"Oh." She was a bit disappointed. She wanted to at least see him.

Hermione Granger rushed up to them.

"Hello Tonks. Hello Professor." She didn't say anything just indicated that someone was following her. Snape told her to go into the closest shop and the two of them back tracked their steps until they saw what she was getting on about. A guy, but he wasn't tracking her per say, but he was suspicious and shady. He was looking for something or someone.

There was nothing to get him on so the two went back to the shop in time to see Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin house admit that she was the one who did in scheming against Hermione even though it went astray.

Tonks minded herself and let Snape handle it. She remembered those days only too well; only in her case they were easier and less severe.

She let him deal with his students and soon the students were leaving and she caught back up with him.

The Potion was wearing off. She knew because she couldn't walk straight cause it hurt to walk straight and she felt strain.

She flinched even as she walked, hoping to keep it under wrap. She remained collected, especially next to him.

"Are you going tonight?" he questioned at her side, on the road where there was distance between them and others. From a distance she saw Hagrid and waved to him.

She turned back to him and nodded. "I have to go to St. Mungos first."

"Why? If it's anything I can take care of-"

She was quick to cut him off, "I'm going to say its work related so I have reason if I don't want to show up to work tomorrow. But I will show up tonight, just late- but that's what you expect of me anyways."

"Do I get to ask what happened?"

She took a sharp intake of breath to ease the throbbing in the back of her head.

She shook her head once and he just nodded. "Until I see you," she said and apparated.


	4. Chapter 4

Should Be Loved

Chapter 4

Enjoy!

She entered as quietly as she could and walked. Each step was taken as lightly as she could except she snagged her boot. She didn't cause uproar, or any attention to herself. She entered the meeting room, which also served as the kitchen, right in the middle of what Dumbledore was saying. All eyes went to her as everyone's attention was to the smell of the strong balm used in St. Mungos.

"Welcome," Dumbledore greeted.

"Thank you." She squeezed onto the bench seat next to Kingsley and slipped him the parchment that she had in her hands. He unrolled it under the table while Dumbledore talked.

Lupin, she saw was sitting, probably already having talked of tales and woes.

Kingsley nudged her and mouthed. "What happened?"

She didn't want anyone else to know so she put her hands to his ear and whispered, "I got hit by a car."

He looked shocked, but played it off like he was just scratching his neck. He made sure that no one saw him, but was lucky because no one paid him attention; only put focus on the one talking.

Dumbledore and Snape talked about missing people from either the dark side or their side. There were quite a few. How some of them could be missing was a mystery to her. They were so buoyant.

Bellatrix was still one as well. John Red also, who was notorious for his big shows of destruction.

Tonks couldn't feel anything; no emotions, no pain, nothing. She was taken care of so she was glad that she could just be a log and do nothing. She didn't have to talk or feel the need to entertain.

The meeting came to an end and Dumbledore told Tonks, "Remus will inform you of what you missed." He leaned in close and said in a low voice, "I speak for everyone when I say that I can breathe again."

She smiled weakly. He was one man she respected too much.

A few people cleared out, but Mrs. Weasley cooked even at the late hour.

Tonks sat at the table and fidgeted her parchment that she took back from Kingsley.

"Anything exciting happen?" she asked Kingsley, but Hestia cut in, "I can breathe again. Why can I breathe again?"

"On the job injury, but it's fine."

"I know it's fine because I know you can't feel a thing." Hestia added. She gave Tonks a hug. "I have to leave but I'll see you at work."

"What joy!" Tonks frowned. She waved away her friend.

She looked around and saw that Snape was gone. He never hung back long. She saw Remus and he pointed to the other room. "Can we talk?"

She nodded once and followed him in and close to the fireplace.

He got right to the details and she was glad that she was numb. She couldn't feel anything. He was always in danger and it made her want to feel bad because he shouldn't have to be doing the things he did.

He told her of further actions he had to do.

She told him about what was going on at the Ministry and what was going on keeping hollow and closed in, but was able to make him laugh once.

"Tonks?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

He took her face and kissed her cheek gently. "You're still beautiful ad always. Don't let your smile waver."

She didn't answer that, but said, "thanks for taking the time to talk to me."

"A million years," he answered and they kissed.

She cried because it was another goodbye. She didn't look back at him when she walked away. She dried her tears. She went back in and received a plate of food from Molly.

"Thanks Molly."

"Dear, please sit down and enjoy, you look tired."

Tonks sighed. She sat back down next to Kingsley and dug in, only then realizing just how hungry she was.

"Above everything else, did you enjoy your 'sittin'?"

She jabbed him and looked sorely around for Remus, but he never returned to the kitchen. He was probably somewhere else waiting for the duration of time between what happened and what was going to happen next.

It made her feel bad because they kissed. They were not supposed to kiss, but it just happened. It was supposed to mean something and nothing at the same time. She didn't want to dwell so she ate some more and engaged in the conversation between Kingsley and Arthur. It was topic of work, something safe and something they could relate about; enjoy a laugh and then discuss serious matters.

When all was done she didn't know the option of what she wanted to do when it came time to go to bed. She didn't know if it was okay to stay in the same house as him.

Very sleepily, and with the decision to just stay she went into her room and locked the door. She lay in bed as relaxed as she could feel, having seen the love of her life for another goodbye and previously been hit by a car.

The next morning she woke up with lingering pains that meant the potion was once again wearing off. She knew it wouldn't be bad, but any pain at all would make her feel miserable, but she didn't let it linger too long.

She bathed and cleaned up before she made her way to the kitchen hoping there were left over from last night's dinner. With luck found some and ate it.

It was quiet with no one around, so she took it that no one was there, or hadn't been there all morning. It made her eased mind feel just a little easier.

Tonks went to work deciding she wouldn't be doing any good staying home and thinking and painfully dwelling.

Everything was normal. She found Kingsley and he was just as well.

"You look better today," he said.

"I feel like I hear that question a lot. Can't I have good days and bad days like everyone else?"

"But with you it's extreme, that-"

"That what!" she demanded.

"Tonks, I've seen you have to deal with so much on your own that I can could all the times when you can smile and actually mean it because there aren't a lot of them."

She knew that he was telling the truth. She was so obvious when it came to being emotional.

"I know that, I'm trying Kingsley. I really am."

"I know, I just want you to be happy. That's all."

"I know, doesn't everybody?" She knew not everyone. She could name all the people who didn't want that for her.

It was just another day, just like the rest. Another mundane.


	5. Chapter 5

Should Be Loved 5

That Sunday she wrote a letter:

We cannot change things that we've done, or the people that we know. We just have to deal with it. It happened so that's what it is. Sometimes we fall back into the same routines, and sometimes we just move on to something different. Now I'm not saying that either way is better than another, I'm just saying those are two forces in life. We choose which force will compel us forward.

It doesn't matter what we think because we can think a million different fantasies. They don't mean a thing unless we plan for an action; an action that isn't forced but compelled slowly; a steady beat that builds itself up good, healthy and strong. It can be something shiny as gold or as rusty as the bathroom pipes. Either way there's no denying it's placed upon a shelf.

See you in time when it's right to see you.

Yours truly,

Someone Special


	6. Chapter 6

Should Be Loved 6

December

It was a bright, very brisk day; a Friday. Work had been crazy in the previous days with recent sightings to many who's wanted posters filled the walls of the Ministry. Every nut out there reported his brother, and all for just a little bit of money. It was a shame how society was turning out for the worse.

But that wasn't why Tonks was mad. She stormed around looking for the woman who set her up on a blind date; who told her that the "gentleman" was just her type.

He wasn't, and when she found the woman in question she took approach and slammed her palms onto her desk scaring the woman half to death, and out of a deep concentration.

"I take it didn't go the way you wanted it to go last night?"

The enraged Auror nodded her head slowly and sharply keeping it together to not strange her friend. She enraged, "you guess correctly, and because he is in St. Mungo's is not because of me. He's just as clumsy as I am."

The older Auror sat straighter in her chair, expression hinting on sarcastic, though she kept it composed, said, "do I want to know what really happened?"

The metamorph pushed a hand through her hair, and then waved a hand at the woman. "Skipping over petty details, and to the point, I threw my drink in his face and he stormed up out of his seat ready to push the table away, slipped and cracked his head open."

"Why was he mad? Why were you mad?"

"Because I told him I wouldn't change a thing, and he didn't think it was fair because he didn't like my complexion or hair color." Tonks turned her back so she could perch on the edge of the desk. With her face in her hands she rubbed her face because she was tired, but also because she was tired of everything.

Her friend reached over and patted her on the back.

"There are more-"

"I'm giving up completely. They are all the same. Why did you have to pick the only winner? It's not fair."

"I just got lucky."

Kingsley popped his head over. "There is a lsit of those going to Hogsmade tomorrow."

Tonks narrowed her eyes at him. She said, "I'm off tomorrow."

"I didn't write the list."

She kept her narrowed eyes on him.

He looked around to make sure everyone was in their own business. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You're male," Hestia filled in for Tonks. She got out of her chair and joined the miserable girl. She put an arm around her shoulders. "Our little Tonks caused a scene I'm sure you all will hear about on your wonderful look out tomorrow."

"The drink on the head guy?" he questioned as if he knew everything, and he probably did.

"You've heard," the two girls said in unison.

He just gave a slight nod.

She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "It's not fair."

"You always have another chance," said Hestia.

"You're a catch," Kingsley tried to help, but she felt the tears blur her eyes. "You both are going to make me start crying. I don't want anybody else. I had one opportunity, and that was the only one I'll ever get in life."

"Don't say that."

She just started crying anyways, but remembered something that made her hands fall from her face. "By the way, I caught the real man. Burton Bearings wasn't the man who should've been posted. It was actually Mathew Flennings. But both are taken care of now."

"See something good came of you-" with a look from Tonks he didn't finish that. He decided he had better things to do, and places to be at. "I'll catch up with you later metamorph."

When he was gone she dragged her head back to stare at the ceiling, and the memo whizzing past. "I'm going to have like fifty cats, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't say fifty, more like twelve."

The news of action continued to build. Attacks, thefts, murder, there was so much to do, and it left Tonks don't in at the end of her shifts. She found Kingsley, who was also leaving. "It's dark outside."

"Is it now? I don't even know what time it is."

She yawned loudly, rudely and wide mouthed. "It's time to-" she stopped as they got outside to snowflakes lightly gliding out of the sky.

She looked at Kingsley and he just smiled. "Wear your scarf tomorrow."

"Go to hell!" she smirked before they went into two different directions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Saturday. It was also cold, cloudy and very windy. To top off that it was snowing; hard. They had to be in Hogsmade that day on alert, and all she wanted to be was somewhere where it wasn't snowing.

Tonks spend the better half of the early morning in the Great Hall of Hogswart with a few of her favorite Professors. When it was time to leave she said goodbye to them and Kingsley and headed out with students and Professors alike. When she saw a familiar face she loved to hate she caught up to him as if it was a casual stroll. The Ministry and the school set it up so it was fine to mingle without anyone talking.

"Wotcher Severus," she greeted.

"Good morning Nymphadora," he answered back just as quant.

"I see that you are well. How are your students treating you?"

With a hand at waist level he took a piece of her cloak pinched between his fingers to slow her pace so the five students were well enough paces away, and that the ones behind were far enough away to not hear their conversation.

He took his gloved hand away and she wished that she could hold it in her cold hand. Having lost one glove she thought it'd be pointless to wear one. But if she had it her way she'd have his gloved hand holding hers and the other wearing a glove.

But life was never fair for her, ever, so she suffered with cold hands and stuffed them into her pockets.

The snowflakes kept flying in her face and gathering on her eyelashes. No matter how much she tried to blink them away the wind just pushed them back. She put her scarf around her face but it was no use. It was already wet.

And who in their right minds would want to be out in this weather? And how could the students be so okay with this and be so excited about it was well?

"So, I heard ab-"

Tonks spotted Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger walking through the mess and the biggest smile appeared on her face and froze there. But it was great to have some kind of feeling even if it got stuck.

She reached down into the snow and gathered it in her hands; them turning instantly red. She shaped the snow into a ball.

"Don't do it," Snape warned.

She took a glance at him and his weather ready black image and gave a shake of her head. "Charlie is my best friend. I have privilege to hit his little brother with a snowball."

"I don't care what privilege you have, I'm saying that you'll miss."

"You lack confidence in me." She formed it tighter, more compact, took aim and-

Hit Hermione right in the face.

"Oh dear." She ran up to her. "I am so sorry Hermione. I was aiming for Ron's big head." She helped Hermione wipe the snow off her face and rub what would either be a red mark or a bruise.

"It's okay," Hermione said. Hermione pulled her scarf around her face and that's when Tonks noticed her bandaged finger.

"What happened to your finger?" she questioned.

"Owl bite."

"Bummer. Well I guess I need to fix my error." Tonks gathered some snow and trapped Ron in a headlock and stuffed snow down his back, and then caught up with Hermione. "I lsot Severus in this bloody mess."

But just from that phrase alone he appeared by her side.

"Here he is," she indicated him. She smirked because she knew that he didn't want to be there walking with the students, but did he want to be walking with her?

Tonks muddled up to Hermione just trying to cause trouble and maybe even try to muddle some information out of her.

"So how's my favorite cousin treating you?"

She put the girl under so much pressure, and especially under her professor that she felt bad about it. But the girl kept her cool and answered, "He's fine."

"So," Tonks said, "Heard you got into a fight; Hermione Granger that doesn't sound like you at all."

Ron started laughing. He told Tonks the whole thing and Hermione jabbed him for being so careless. Hermione didn't like the way he dictated the situation, Tonks could tell, and especially when she blocked him out. She said to Tonks, "It wasn't as much of a fight as a confrontation."

"Yeah right," Ron countered and Hermione just snuffed him. Putting her arm through Tonks she steered her away.

"Boys are just so clueless sometimes." Hermione said.

Tonks could agree to that. "I could tell you stories for days." She hoped Snape caught that.

She talked to the girl for a few more minutes and when she found all her friends Tonks slipped out and found Severus Snape.

"Boys are clueless," she said to him.

"I think I made myself pretty clear."

"Guilty conscious? I was making a generalization."

He gave her that look again.

The two of them couldn't really talk because of the people around so she kept him as company, then departed on her own. She brought some candy in Honeydukes and just observed that the students were cruel to each other than anyone else. It was more like they were enemies of themselves than outside sources.

She was able to pull the contrasts out of her years and their years immediately.

She ate lunch with Kingsley and later found Snape after seeing him in great discussion with his colleagues.

"Times sure have changed," she pointed out to him.

"Nothing stays the same forever," he added to her and she countered back with, "yes, but school should be a place of one and the same affliction of protection and honest ingenuity."

"Careful with th-" she held up a hand to cut his cutting remark, but also because something was wrong.

"It's so quiet."

But that statement died quickly as there was suddenly a commotion and shouts and screams. People scrambled away and others gathered to see what was going on.

Nymphadora and Snape took heed through the crowd to the back of a cropping of shops. There laying in the snow was Draco Malfoy and with her wand out kneeling above him was Hermione Granger.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted and the young Gryffindor's wand went flying out of her hand and into the snow.

"Get away!" Snape shouted and Tonks propelled the girl to her feet.

"What have you done!" she could not believe what this girl had done. It shocked her and made her so angry because he was her last chance at connection to some family.

"I didn't, I" the girl stammered.

"Escort Granger back to the castle and inform Dumbledore!" Snape barked.

Tonks nodded and it was easy because Hermione just wrapped her scarf around her tighter and even led the way. At the Three Broomsticks she took a left turn.

"Hermione we have to go back to the school."

"I need my bag," she said in a low voice.

Tonks waited outside when Kingsley was passing by quickly.

"Kingsley, Draco Malfoy was attacked behind Hanna's Heavy Hardware. I have to escort Hermione Granger. Sentia and Nivea are in the crowd."

He nodded agreement and she quickly said goodbye before Hermione came back out and they were once again heading back.

Hermione started crying and Tonks couldn't decide what kind of tears they were and what she knew. The scene was exactly what it looked like.

"I can't defend you if I don't know what is going on."

Hermione didn't answer. Tonks didn't know what to take of that.

At the castle she had to inform Dumbledore which he told her to think calmly and think logically because the character of the girl wasn't what she saw at the scene.

But she saw what was on the scene and didn't know because wasn't back out there.

Instead she waited with "public enemy."

At their portrait, abide by Dumbledore's permission, she spoke their password and the snake and the lion asleep, in curled dreams obeyed and opened.

Tonks walked in and looked around. For two people to be Head Boy and Girl and with a Common room all to themselves, it was original and "nice." But that was it. There was nothing to show personality.

Hermione sat on the couch covered in a blanket and with a book in her lap. Her cheeks weren't so red anymore.

Tonks went over and sat down on the coffee table.

"I thought with just the two of you here this place would be a mess. This place is so clean."

Hermione's eyes didn't roam from the book or back and form to the words on the book.

"Hermione, I just don't understand how you-"

"I didn't do anything at all. Clearly someone back in Hogsmade is still running around doing the job that is blamed on me. Don't try to talk me into confessing something that I would never do."

Tonks was shocked by her words. It didn't answer her question and it left her opinion very blank.

"I'm sorry Hermione." She didn't know what else to say to her, and when nothing else could be said, and the girl actually began to read the book she took to one of the arm chairs and pulled out the candy. She didn't know how long she'd be there.

The portrait swung open at an dark hour and the two entered. Tonks got up from her chair relieved to stretch her bones and body parts which had fallen asleep.

"Miss Granger I apologize for my accusations. Nymphadora let's go."

So Hermione Granger didn't do it. She tried to apologize but couldn't find forgivable words.

She gave Malfoy a look which he understood and followed Snape out. She followed him into the Dungeon and while he took a seat at his desk she sat on the front row table; never one to use a chair.

She couldn't understand how it could always happen to him; how he was always placed in the line of fire. It couldn't be answered by her so she took it out on him. She exclaimed, "how can this always happen to him! Did you know this was going to happen?"

"No."

"Then how could you not prevent this?" she screamed at him as if he was fifty feet away instead of ten.

He remained calm, said, "I just told you I didn't know."

"You're his Godfather, you should protect him. You should have done-"

"I can only do so much for the boy. He has to make the decisions on his own. He has, uh, very influential influences."

"Hermione Granger?"

He gave one nod and that made her feel better. He had somebody even if he didn't know it.

Tonks sighed. Her stress knocked out of her, now she was able to think and report her observations. She didn't know who it was, but she knew it was a student.

She hoped off the table and went up to him. "You're students are in more danger from themselves than enemies."

"It's their own little war."

She walked around his desk and up to him. She pulled him out of his chair spontaneously and kissed him. He kissed back with a hand going to the back of her head; he brought her closer intensifying it. Her arms went around his neck while his both went around her back where his hands secured there and brought her onto his desk. When they went into her cloak her brain clicked in and she realized what was going on, and what was about to happen. She sat up and used her hands to stop him.

"We can't."

"Yes we can," and for the first time she saw some light to his eyes.

"No. This is school and I've had this nightmare before only," she smirked and winked. She hopped off his desk and straightened herself out. "There is always Christmas Eve only it won't be in your classroom. I have to go now. I feel cold chills on my stomach. But I will see you right?"

"Yes you will. I expect you there this time."

"Till then." She left making sure she caught a mirror to make sure she didn't look a mess. She found Kingsley. He was her best friend, but she wasn't ready for anyone to know.

Only one person knew and it was by mistake.

"The kid okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah, both of them will be okay."

"Good. I think they are in more danger from themselves than anything else."

She smiled. "I said the same thing. I really see that times have changed ad these kids have a lot to realize."

They left the grounds and he informed her of the situation. It was a illegal act carried between two wizards who were supposed to meet at that point and the boy was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was cleared for the students, but the two wizards were still out there for more mayhem.

But she was glad that this was cleared.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I saw you today walking with the Granger girl and thought you were a student."

"That's so mean." She elbowed him.

She was glad that she fixed herself, but she was also glad that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.


	8. Chapter 8

Who got her first snow of the winter season this year? Why, this girl right here in good ol' Connecticut.

0

0

Chapter 8

0

Hermione—

I'm sorry about yesterday. I was way out of line because my priorities are thrown everywhere these days. I hope you know that isn't me. I'll make it up to you the next time I see you.

-Tonks

And no apology is complete unless there's candy to go with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next Saturday was the last Hogsmade trip of the term and they were asked to do it again. She openly volunteered. Everything was quiet-but you never knew.

Besides, she wanted to keep an eye on her cousin and make sure he didn't walk into any battlefields he couldn't handle.

Having written to Hermione earlier in the week she had the green light she felt that everything was alright.

She went to the portrait easily and invited herself in with the password, and saw Hermione and Malfoy defensively stationed in the common room.

"Wotcher Hermione," she greeted.

"She knows," Malfoy filled in.

"Oh." It still made it awkward that somebody else knew it but it was alright.

She saw that Hermione knew it was a moment only between the two so she excused herself and left.

When she was gone Malfoy put a scowl on his face like it belonged there when it came to facing his cousin.

"Glad to see you too," she scoffed, arms crossed, stance defensive.

"My father's been here twice; just can't seem to mind his business, always trying to control my life."

"Aww Dracy don't like your family—they like you," she teased, hurting a soft spot that also backfired and hurt her as well.

"I won't have a cousin in another minute."

She smirked. "Just hang in there; you only have so long before the school year is over. Then you'll be on your own and be able to decide your own decisions to your liking." Pep talk, she was proud she could dish them out as well.

"You know that's not possible."

"I told you it was, and I won't give up on you either."

"Pfh."

She felt like she didn't get through but it was time to leave. She cleared her throat, "Well then, I'll see you in town."

"Come back here later."

"Sure. I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye, it's really close to Christmas."

"What joy?" he laminated dully.

"Come on, you need to get in the spirit."

He just gave her a look. She just rolled her eyes. "So…how is it going between you and Hermione Granger?"

"It's fine." He was quick to answer and she could only think that Hermione had said the same. They were closed books.

"We'll I netter really leave this time. I have to go talk to some of my favorite teachers and avoid the others. Stay out of trouble now okay. This is the first I see you in months and in one piece too."

"This is the first time I've seen you happy," he resorted back and she could see the honesty on his face.

"A lot of people tell me that." She said and left.

0

0

She knew what she had to do. It was the same as the other times. She just wanted to see Snape so she went down to the dungeons. She saw that he was deep in conversation with someone she did not know. She found attention somewhere else.

She endured time on her own accord and left on a happy note that the only snow around was on the ground and it was melting a little. She was glad that the sky was blue and it wasn't nowhere like last week.

She walked along nowhere near blending in until she saw Snape and walked with him.

"Wotcher Professor. Fine day as opposed to last week's storm."

"Good morning Nymphadora, I see your hair is brighter than normal; wont be hard to see you."

Someone snickered, and by the scarf she saw that it was a passing Slytherin.

She let it slide off of her. "Thanks, I really like it too. Very festice, don't you agree?"

She thought it the same time he said it, "No."

"Well suit yourself." She bit her cheeks to not smile, but to remain neutral.

A strong gust of wind blew and the cold instantly kicked up out of nowhere. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and her face into the collar of her cloak. "Wrong for me to speak a fine day."

"Still a dine day," he answered.

She had to agree, but only partially because she was walking with him.

She saw Ron and winked at him, but he just continued on talking with Harry Potter.

"So it's been quiet lately, one might even say peaceful."

"Always before a storm."

"So I take it the students are keeping in good behavior?"

"No more than usual."

"Interesting to hear. I look forward to tales in the pub later." She saw Kingsley so she ran up to him and Professor Flitwick and enjoyed the sight of differences between the two.

She glanced over her shoulder, saw him and winked.

0

0

Look out for the students was a lot like a day off, only there was pay and it was fun. Having a carefree attitude like the students it was fun to just go about town with it full of Christmas spirit.

Carols were in the air and she loved the tunes and couldn't help but to sing along as she strolled down the street watching the people in their merriment.

"Green sleeves was my joy, green sleeves-"

The wind kicked up again. Why couldn't it be a decent day? She couldn't sing anymore because her lips quivered. She went inside to the Leaky Cauldron and took a seat to get warm. It was crowded but she was lucky to find a table of her own. She didn't order anything because she was working and had to decline offers she received which boosted her self-esteem a little bit.

But when a woman approached her and asked if she was the one with the guy who fell the previous week she shook her head in denial and debated whether to leave and be out in the cold or stay.

But then someone else asked her the same question and her decision was made for her.

"Uhhh no, that was my sister."

The man smiled big enjoying the memory when he spewed, "well she threw that drink in-"

"I don't want to hear the details." She quickly left back into the cold. No matter what she did she was always 'news'. She was supposed to be amongst the shadows but everyone could see her clear as day. It was a problem, being clumsy and all.

"Don't let defeat show on your face." Snape.

"Is it that easy to see?"

"I've told you before you are an open book."

He made her feel more defeated. She wished she was invisible.

"Good to know." She sunk in her cloak, but for the most reason to keep warm.

"What happened?"

"The center of attention as always," she said aligning pace with his.

"Last week's 'accident'?" he questioned and she just nodded.

"Something I would expect…"

"Okay, if you're going to have-" she went to leave but he stepped in her way.

"I was not referring to you, but the one you took in company. Not one to keep time with." That glint was back in his eyes. "Good thing he was the last one."

She pulled him into an old shop, the shop owner no where to be found. She pulled him into the aisle that stood parallel to the wall. She leaned into him. "I've been thinking about that kiss I started last week."

"Where you string me along with no intentions?"

"I do have intentions, just not yet. I told you when…"

"Then why are we here?" he questioned taking a look around to really make sure that they were, in fact alone.

"I can't kiss you?"

"I didn't say that now."

They kissed in the aisle, a very gripping moment. They could've gotten caught but knowledge have it, they separated shortly.

She knew nobody could know. It would jeopardize him and the dark side he held highly. As for herself she wouldn't tell anyone.

Else.

One person knew, Charlie Weasley, but he wouldn't tell a soul.

She moseyed around the shelves just looking at the trinkets and such- just what the shop had to offer when the owner came out like the phantom of a woman who was as pale as snow, with hair of an equal hue.

"Can I help you with anything today?" she crackled, veiny hands clasped together at her waist.

"Oh no I was just looking around. I've never been in here before." It wasn't a lie.

"A lot of people don't see this shop. It's the magic of the shop that repels all those who are unwelcomed."

It didn't make her feel any better; not special at all. And what accounted for him?

"Good to know." Time to leave, she really thought.

"I can read your palm. A beautiful young woman like yourself much have a fascinating love life. I can tell you your right direction."

"I don't have a love life," she was quick to say, "I'm destined for cats; lots of them!"

"No, naive one, you are destined for so much more than cats, but kids!"

"No, no, no I can't take of kids, I can barely take care of myself."

"You'd be the perfect mother. Come, come now. Sit down and I tell you more. You have so much radiating off of you."  
>She shook her head. "That's the dread of me going back out there." Better than staying in there.<p>

"You shouldn't run away from things. Let them catch up to you."

"My best friend told me to leave the past there."

"But that's where true love lies for you."

"And it can stay there as well." She rushed out not wanting to hear more of the woman's drabble. It was all lies. She didn't believe in searching the past because she always brought back baggage. She'd rather it all stay there where it belonged.

And if she looked distraught it was because she wished that he had gotten cornered and she had gotten away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So did you have fun today?" Tonks asked at the window which they stood and smoked cigarettes.

"It's the same thing on most Saturdays."

"But it's fun. You must have fun with all your friends."

"Yeah, hours." His sarcasm made her laugh. She said, "You are not like me at that age – which isn't that long ago."

"You are twenty four."

"So. When I was in school I enjoyed my time, caused mischief and I found something I'm good at." She declined another cigarette and instead poked at the books holding the window sill open. She knew that with her luck if she wasn't careful the sill would fall and crush her fingers.

"How can you enjoy something like this when it's like a freaking prison?"

"Look at it as you advancement to the-" he had a way of shooting down her ideas that made her laugh.

"Listen, this is your final year, really do at it. Take this opportunity to feel safe," she punctuated a cut off so he wouldn't put his two sense in and said, "You know in all honesty that you are safe here. You know they can't harm you badly when you are behind these walls. You also have Dumbledore and Professor Snape. They won't let anything happen to you, and if it's a constellation of any sorts you have me."

"I'll have to think about that."

She knew he was kidding even if he didn't.

"I can protect you like I asked you to protect Hermione Granger even though so far you have not."

"She's not dead is she!" he snapped.

"You know what's going on, the changes that are happening, what these papers and parents are feeding their kids."

"I'm not stupid; I'm fed the same bullshit."

"What do you think of it?"

He lit another cigarette keeping his eyes out the window, he blew out smoke into the night. "Nothing."

"You're just going to watch everything happen?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know," she pulled a book out of the bookshelf and handed it to him. "Just don't hop aboard the family crazy train. We're the last two to show this family any justice."

"I'll hang myself from the family tree first." (Author Note: From my other story Hanging Yourself From You're Family Tree. Check it out, it features these two.)

They both started laughing, but then he stopped. "I'm serious too, and besides why'd you give me this book?" He put it on the window sill.

"I liked it when I was here and I had written in it. Listen, I'd better go before everyone starts returning. You are going to stop by on Christmas right?"

"Where?"

"Why Aunty Andromeda's house!" She turned around and came eye to eye with Hermione's orange cat. The cat stared at her and she made a shooing motion but he only hissed at her.

"no."

"That's mean. And anyways you should. My mom and dad won't be there, they like to view Christmas decorations. Come on." She felt the disappointment. She had her mom and dad but he was family now too.

"Fine. At six o' clock I'll meet you at Nive's Creek. I don't know where that location is anyways."

"Thanks. Well until then."

0

0

0

But she wasn't surprised to be back in the school after a questionable attention to violence at Hogwarts. Another student was attacked and sent to St. Mungos. The Ministry felt they were not doing their job so they sent a few Aurors to warn and meet with the teachers of the school, which turned out to be a complete waste of time. She knew it would be. The kids were only listening to advice of the media and what their parents dictated.

No matter what the teachers said they were going to decide. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen Severus Snape due to class conflicts- him having class so to "have a word" afterwards there would be no excuse now.

Tonks turned the corner to head toward the Main Hall and saw Hermione Granger sunken in on the ground crying. She knew how much was going on, how people were playing against her trying, and mostly succeeding in making her the enemy of the school.

She went over to the girl and knelt down and wrapped her arms around her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Apparently this school isn't what it's supposed to be." She sat next to Hermione bringing her knees to her chest and stuffing her hands in her pockets. She could never get warm. When she felt awkward she moved her legs out.

"The Ministry thinks the teachers here can't do their jobs. There are so many problems in here, especially you my little trouble maker."

Hermione stretched out as well. She said to Tonks, "I'm not going to defend myself because I know I didn't do anyth-"

"I'm just kidding with you Hermione. I know you better than that. I always see the character for who someone really is." Except she knew she had not done that the other time when she had to write her the letter.

"How come no one else can?" the girl asked and Tonk's heart broke because Hermione was about to cry. She asked, "Who didn't?"

"Ron." The girl whispered, her legs going to her chest again.

Tonks put her arms around her. Boy troubles. Always. Go figure. "You know boys are idiots. They want to believe the rest of the crowd because they can't think on their own. You know that boy cares about you. It's just that he's concerned. He doesn't want to believe that you are in harm's way- believe me, you are."

She couldn't say much, but why not tell her some truth. Some students did not want to see her succeed.

"They will pick on you," she quickly said, "People do that. If they see you as an easy target they will go for it with the worst intentions. If they start they probably won't stop until they have results. You have to one-up them by any means necessary."

"I never really had to deal with this before. Yes, I have been picked on but not like this. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Ignore them. You don't have to play to it. Eventually it will tire and someone else will be in your shoes. It's mean, but it's better them than you." Hopefully, she thought.

"Thanks Tonks. You've really helped me."

"Sure kid. Anytime. I should be going." She stood up and offered her a hand. "But I will walk you to your next class, which is…"

"Arithmacy."

"Ouch." Ouch. "I remember those days," she said when Severus Snape rounded the corner. For Hermione she added, "Some more than others."

"Granger, we'd like to see you in Dumbledore's office." Then he looked at her. "And what do we owe to your visit?"

She smiled, for him it was easy to respond sarcastically, but tell the truth, but to respond for entertainment of other people at the same time; a triple threat. She said, "work. Well, dodging mostly. I intend to stay for today's game."

"Then by all means." They followed him, Tonks at his side and Hermione staying just a step back.

Tonks liked that he kept confidence, but also somewhere in his cold, black heart, some warmth for her, even though he knew all her dirty laundry and baggage.

"Oh yeah, how are you treating my cousin?" she asked Hermione, knowing that Snape knew, and Hermione knew. It was like a giant secret only the four of them sort of knew.

"Fine." A squeak came out, nothing more.

"That's good." She smiled. She knew Hermione was wishing for a trapped door to appear out of nowhere. She couldn't blame her, but kind of enjoyed it for all the times she felt in the say position.

0

0

It was only girl troubles and they handled it like adults, unlike how she knew she'd handle it; with a clump of the other girl's hair in both of her fists.

She walked her out and to her class, still remembering where it was and stopped just outside. "Don't let anyone bother you. You're on holiday next week. This will all blow over." She kissed Hermione's cheek and as she walked away shouted, "Don't forget to cheer my cousin."

0

0

She dollied with the other two Aurors who had the same idea. They agreed on staying, having their roots from there as well. And with it being so close to Christmas they didn't want to go back and do work; paperwork.

Plus, she needed to handle something and her target appeared as if on que. Ron. It wasn't just him, but also his best friend and sister.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley!"

They all stopped to look as she stormed up and slapped him not once but across the face, each cheek.

"Crazy woman, what's wrong with you!" he scowled, face rushing red with anger; as red as his cheeks.

The other two said nothing, maybe even enjoying it. Secretly of course.

"You better not accuse Hermione of anything. I don't want to see her crying in the hall because of you or so help me, I will take my boot and shove-" she had him by the collar now, until like a puff of smoke Severus Snape was there.

"If you don't stop threatening the students and release Mr. Weasley I will have you strung up in so much paperwork you'll never find your way out."

She released him. Apparently the other two had made themselves busy and disappeared. She knew Ron had some choice words for her but with Snape there nothing was going to be said. Ron walked away. When he was completely gone she faced Snape. "I was handling something."

"You were interfering with something that you had no business interfering with."

"I was putting, even if it was the minimalist of ease on girls of their number one problem."

He waited for her to continue.

"Men, the number one problem." She smiled brightly, snickering because he did not comment.

"But you know all about that huh?"

"You are the center of all my problems," he said and walked away. She shouted to him, "I'm not the problem; I'll always be the solution."

She went to the game and was pleased to know that she made Hermione happy, that she could help girls everywhere take off the boy problem, even if only by a desible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Christmas Eve and work still continued. Luckily a lot had been calm so there was not much to do besides paperwork- which she was not doing. She felt the holiday spirit in her and also a very, very strong case of butterflies in her stomach. She was going to see him that night and stay that night not by injury but by choice.

"You haven't done a single thing since you came in this morning." The surprise startled her out of her thoughts and twirling her hair on her fingers she pulled it causing pain. She fixed herself. "Wotcher Moody, you never cease to not scare me."

"You're already on holiday."

"I am. I don't even need to be here." She toyed with her quill.

"Then don't." he said and under his breath, "Happy Christmas."

"Thanks." She smiled. "You too. Doing anything special?"

"No."

"I've told you before you're more than welcom-"

"No."

She smiled brighter. He may have been clever, knowing and strong but he didn't handle social situations well.

"Well then, you still know you're always welcomed. And you know if you want to take me on that date."

Estat Ronenington came rushing by needing his attention so she gave him a small wave and couild've have been out of there quicker.

She knew what she wanted to do, what she did every year only she wanted to do it a little differently this year. She quickly wrote a note and sent it out to him telling him where to her later on.

0

0

A Yule/Christmas festival was where she went every year. It was a Muggle/Wizard mix of both cultures where no one was judging anyone, and there were no problems, just merriment. Everyone was in spirit and it was just so exciting. It was like a small world within two bigger ones.

Every year she came herself; never one to let people in on something special. But during the night portion when everything was lit up with spectacular colors, and the roaring bon-fire she wanted him there with her. She could walk around and be in good company and nobody would care. It was so far away she knew not one person associated in her day to day life that could complicate it if they saw him and her together.

She enjoyed the activities and the fair and when the night was lit up completely she saw him and could not be any happier.

"So you heard of this place, huh?" she hurried over, careful not to slip on the ice hidden underneath the snow. She felt suddenly shy and she didn't know why.

"I used to come here." He answered.

"With your girl of choice, I presume?" the sarcasm covered her nervousness.

"Alone." One word could mean so much. He had so much hidden in his closet that someone could dig for days and not even make a dent. Her closest was so wide open one could reach inside and pull out dirty laundry.

"Well this year is different." She said by ways of a new beginning, bright eyes on him.

"How so?"

"You have me this year." She smiled closed lip, but encouraging. She held out her hand. "Shall we?"

And for the first time ever he took her hand making all the butterflies inside of her frenzy out of control. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat and they were off observing all the traditions and customs of the season: sampling food, lighting candles and just having fun. He was never this "interesting" or even "fun" before. He was never attentive and for the first time in a long, long time she could smile wide and truly mean it.

0

0

When it was done he apparated them home. Inside he helped her out of her coat. She said, "Instead of being alone I think that this could be a tradition we can do together every year no matter what is going on in our lives."

"I think that can be arranged." His dark eyes on her she put her twilight eyes on him. She put a hand at his elbow to prevent him from making a move. "You promise?"

"I don't make promises, you just have my word."

"Is that enough?" she whispered taking her hand away. The future was never for certain. She knew that one very much.

He nodded.

"Then I guess it is enough."

She leaned in at the exact moment he did. His arms went around her thin waist and his arms around her neck. The night would never be dark again.

0

0

I so wish I had posted this at Christmas Time. Next chapter soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up in the morning she felt warm, relaxed and happy and it carried over into the day when she went to her parents to celebrate the holiday.

She loved her parents and just their love and support alone always carried her through the days when time was weak. They never shut down an idea or ever discourage her or her profession. They always gave her best wishes and sent her on her way.

They knew the risks and what could happen, but they never stopped her from reaching out to what she wanted. Her mother alone knew discouragement; having been cast out by her own family because she married for love. That was why she never judged anything that would make her daughter feel unloved.

She was happy to have them in her life, except for now, and was glad when they went off to have their time together.

She grabbed boots and a jacket and headed out to the spot she told him to meet her at and he was already there.

"Merry Christmas, I guess you didn't forget about me."

"I'd rather be here than there." He shoved a black mess bag in her hands.

"What's this?" she questioned.

"It's for you. Just take it. Okay!"

"Let's go." She took him through the blowing snow to her home. When she opened the door she watched his face for any sign of a comment, and thought she was going to get one but it died before it could even reach the surface.

"This is where I grew up. If you have something to say I will leave you out in the snow to freeze. Your cold heart can survive out there, but you'd still be vulnerable enough to get eaten by coyotes."

"Ha!"

"I'm serious too." She said, but when he stepped through she shut the door and put the rug in front of it to keep the draft out. "Come sit. My mother cooks wonderful meals." She busied herself making a plate and placed it in front of him. She took a seat across from him and took the mesh bag and opened it up while he took the fork and started eating.

She liked that he didn't fight her, but just ate something his "disgraced" aunt made. He had so much drilled into his head, but now he was making his own decisions."

She undid the knot to the bag and ruffled it out and peered inside to find a whole bag of Honeydukes candy. Her sweet tooth smiled.

"You have to share this with me. You're so thoughtful. Hang tight; I have a present for you." She took off her boots, staying barefoot and disappeared into the sitting room. She came back with a wrapped package and gave it to him. He took it in his hands and put it on his lap and continued to eat.

She crossed her legs in the chair. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Aren't you going to put socks on- which reminds me," he reached into his cloak and pulled out a wrapped present. "From Granger."

"Oh?" She opened it to find a knitted pair of purple and black striped socks. "Wow, these are perfect." She put them on. "Now you don't have to see my feet, although I don't know why people have a problem with them."

He finished eating and pushed the plate away and reached into his pocket, but came up empty.

"I have you covered, but let's go outside. I don't want to stink up the house."

They put their gear back on and went outside to smoke.

"You having a good Christmas?" she asked. "You must be having a party. How'd you escape the merriment?" she questioned blowing smoke out into the night.

"I walked out. I don't have to account all my actions. You should go there, give them a sight and a chance to catch their breaths."

She chuckled. "Yeah, our favorite aunt who can always escape the system must be the center of attention, huh?"

"Bellatrix LeStrange?" he finished his cigarette and stomped it out with his shoe. "No one has seen her in eight months. She'd gone. She's not stupid."

Tonks clamped her mouth shut before she could say her next statement. She took another cigarette and just said, "Probably."

"I'm high tailing it too once the semester is over."

"Really? You don't want to stick around and see what goes down? Don't want to fight with daddy?"

"You know what's going to happen. People we know, not saying care about will die. Do you want to see that happen?"

"Don't have a choice. If you want to see results you have to take action."

"What if it's someone you never thought you'd have to take action against? What if you never thought it'd turn out that way?"

She has to keep up a wall inside of herself to protect herself from anything she said, and anything anyone else said.

"Then it would have to happen. I can't just let something go because of a tie I have."

"You lie." He demanded harshly, "you know what I am talking about. I also speak for myself. Don't try and tell me you would do that. You wouldn't and you know it too!"

"You know you speak a lot for someone who doesn't plan to do any action. Tell me something now, where do you have reason to poach on things? Don't tell me you don't either! I've known you for nine months and clearly you have a hidden agenda."

"I do. That's why I have to leave. You think because I am doing a favor for you that my view doesn't change, that I-"

"Yes you are. I know we've been talking on a hypothetical note but I am going to use a name; Hermione Granger. I know the more time you spend with her you start to open your eyes about people. You would not lay a hand on her if it came down to it."

He took another cigarette and lit it. "She thought the same way."

"What do you mean, 'thought'?" she questioned. He made it sound past tense so that couldn't be good.

"We had a bet. She still won, I give her that."

"What was it?"

"To get who first. Well we has the deadline, yesterday, on who pulled a harder effect." He shrugged. He kicked at the snow with the toe of his boot.

She must've done a good job, Tonks thought, but what could've she done to him? So she asked nonchalantly, "What she do?"

"She got me to break up with my girlfriend."

He said it so casual she stopped the cigarette from going to her lips. "You don't sound upset about it."

"I'm not."

But that was his business; but what did he do to her? She couldn't think of something that he would do that would be considered less effective.

"So what'd you do?"

"Made her believe that I was the person she wanted me to be."

"Are you?"

"That's what she thinks, that's all it is."

"You want to believe you're cynical, don't you?" She pulled her hood up and stuffed her hands into her sleeves.

"I want to believe a lot of things, but I don't. Let's go in."

She led the way and they sat down at the table again and she opened the mesh bag and they ate sweets.

"But in all honesty, do you care about her? Would you say that?" she couldn't let the subject go, it bothered her.

"Couldn't do it. I just let her believe what she wants. When it's time to part what do you "know" (expect) to happen?" She questioned seriously.

"You don't have to let it happen."

"The mark on my arm begs to disagree."

"There is al-"

"We've had this conversation before; you know it's not possible."

"You don't know who you are messing with; I'm a force to be reckoned with."

"Yeah, sure." He brought the wrapped gift to him. "What's in this?"

"Open it and you will see."

He undid the paper and found it to be a very nice pair of navy blue slippers.

"Thought you'd like something to keep your feet warm. Though I cant warm your heart."

"Thanks." He said about the matter, and didn't say anything else about it. They talked about people they knew until he surprised her and asked, "the tall, dark man, that's your best friend?"

It made the ends of her mouth twitch up in a smile. Everyone at the Ministry as well as the Order knew this. It didn't start out that way, but they really connected over time and been in it together ever since. She couldn't think of anyone better who worked hard, held her hand in trials and believed in the same morals and values as she did. He was one of a kind; there was just no one like him, ever.

She nodded. "Yes, he's my best friend. No matter what I can count on him, he'd never desert me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I know it no matter what. You just have this feeling, why? You have anyone special?"

"No."

"That's because you think you're more cynical than you are. Let that go and you'll see who matters most in your life, and who doesn't. Now do you understand me?"

"You're just as annoying as some people say."

She could tell he understood, and that in some kind of way, and in some kind of book neither of them has ever opened that they were both on the same page."

"But at least I leave a lasting impression. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
